The Only Exception
by shamy4ever
Summary: Sheldon and Amy's life relived in memories on a windy, Autumn Sunday. A pre-written fic I found on my laptop.


**Hi guys! Spoiler alert! (Maybe)**

**Did anyone else almost die when they saw the Shamy scene in the most recent TBBT episode?  
>Here's a pre-written story I found on my laptop, it's less angsty than some of my other stories so I decided to post it to celebrate our Shamy dreams playing out on the T.V. screen!<br>Don't forget to leave a review and let me know about your reaction to the episode :)**

**TBBT**

Sheldon sat up, his heart thumping, the light of dawn creeping its way into the bedroom.

He wasn't sure why he was so agitated. The dream had been so vivid yet so surreal.

He looked to his right and found the bed empty. His heart pounded faster, he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost five in the morning. He quickly got up, slipping his bare feet into his slippers he stood up.

Knocking softly on the adjoining bathroom door he got no reply. He left the bedroom and walked swiftly down the hall, knocking on every bedroom door, time after time getting nothing but silence, until he reached the top landing of the stairs.

He walked down and looked in the kitchen, the living area and the dining room. The house was empty.

It wasn't a until he heard a quiet sniffling coming from the study that he turned towards it and knocked softly on the door before opening it.

He found Amy sat in the desk chair looking at a photo album, half a dozen or more distributed around the large mahogany desk.

She looked up and saw him enter. She quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks and stood.

"What's the matter, Amy?" he asked, confused and worried, even though he knew the reason.

Amy shook her head, standing on her toes to kiss him lightly.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down to look at some old photographs," she replied, looking down at the photos in front of them.

Sheldon nodded, "But why are you crying?"

Amy didn't look back up at him in case he saw the tears that were building up in her eyes again.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She shrugged, "It's Sunday and I realised just how much of our lives together we have already lived," she looked up at him.

His eyes scanned her face, eyes red and tears stained with tears. He took a tissue from the desk and softly wiped the tears away.

"And what a marvellous life it has been," he said, throwing away the tissue.

Both Amy and Sheldon were now approaching their seventieth birthdays, two children, many tears and much laughter later.

He hugged her tightly, embracing her as if she was everything he had to cling onto in life.

She sunk into him as if he was the only comfort she could receive. She wasn't feeling well today, she felt scared about the future and sad to see how much of their lives had been lived.

As Sheldon pulled away, he looked down into her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" there was sincere concern in his face which in turn only served to shatter Amy's heart that little bit more.

"I'm afraid...afraid of what the next ten, fifteen even twenty years hold for us," she spoke quietly, almost as if she didn't want to admit it.

Sheldon understood, he knew the terrible feelings the unknown left one feeling.

"Amy, if my life has taught me anything is as long as we have each other then everything will be okay," Sheldon said.

Amy nodded softly but new tears formed in her eyes. She looked down at the picture in the middle of the page.

"I was so worried about how you would react," Amy said.

Sheldon smiled at her.

The picture was taken by Penny, nearly thirty-six years ago. Amy had just found out she was pregnant and she had just told Sheldon.

The couple stared at the image for a while more before Sheldon spoke.

"Amy, how about we have breakfast and retreat into here, we can look through all the photo albums if you want?"

Amy smiled, "I would love that Sheldon,"

**TBBT**

After they had had breakfast and put everything in its place, Sheldon and Amy retreated back into the study, moving the photo albums to the small table in front of the fire, sitting on the black leather couch facing the orange flames.

It was winter so the day wasn't particularly bright especially in the study which was the darkest room in the house.

Sheldon sat on his spot and Amy moved to sit next to him after picking up the photo album they were looking at before.

"Would you like to start from the beginning or shall we add some spontaneity?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked at her, his choice was obvious, nevertheless he decided to ask her.

"What would you prefer?"

She smiled, "Let's start from the beginning,"

He nodded as Amy leafed back to the start of the album.

At the beginning was a picture of the entire group of friends in the reception of their wedding.

Amy smiled, "That was one of the best days of my life,"

Sheldon nodded, "As well as mine,"

**TBBT**

_Amy and Sheldon sat in the back of the limousine as they travelled to their venue for the reception of the wedding._

_Amy sighed as she leaned into the backrest of the seat, holding tightly onto Sheldon's hand._

_"I can't believe we're married,"_

_Sheldon turned to look at her, "Well, I have a legal document which states you are now Doctor Fowler-Cooper so you better believe it,"_

_She smiled and sighed contently again._

_"Are you exasperated?" Sheldon asked_

_"No Sheldon, I'm happy," she paused smiling, "So happy I could kiss you," she finished._

_Sheldon turned to look at her and after a while of silence he said, "Well?"_

_Amy looked at him, confused, "Well what?"_

_"You said you wanted to kiss me," he paused, "Kiss me,"_

_Amy raised her eyebrows. Although Sheldon had developed so much in the physical affection department, he was never this forthcoming, they hadn't even had coitus yet._

_"Kiss you? Now?" Amy asked._

_"Amy, we are now husband and wife, we just kissed in front of almost 150 people, I think you now have certain liberties," he paused, "In addition, I wish to kiss you too,"_

_He said the last part quietly, almost as if he was afraid to admit it._

_Amy smiled, before leaning towards him and lightly pecking his lips. As she started to move back, she felt Sheldon moving with her, as if he wasn't finished._

_The kiss grew deeper and it was as if they were pouring out their love for each other in a way words would never do._

_Sheldon's free hand moved up to her cheek as Amy placed a hand on his chest. It wasn't until the need for oxygen forced them to pull away, that they did._

_They were both left out of breath, Amy blushed as Sheldon was left with pink lips._

_He looked at her, flustered yet euphoric. He felt a carnal feeling for Amy he didn't know he could feel._

_She moved to wipe the lipstick off his face as Sheldon tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

_They grinned at each other and spent the rest of the ride in silence, holding each other's hand._

_As the car came to a standstill, the door was opened by the driver and Sheldon stepped out, offering Amy his hand as she got out of the car._

_They were in front of a hexagonal building, Amy had chosen this venue because the ceiling was entirely made up of glass which meant the entire party would take place under the stars._

_They held tightly onto each other's hand as they walked in. In the foyer of the building was a photographer with various framed backgrounds, including a Star Wars Death Star._

_"Surprise!"_

_Their friends jumped out from behind the backgrounds eager to welcome and congratulate the new couple._

_"Guys, I'm so happy for you," Penny said, "We all wanted to get you something we could use to save these memories forever,"_

_Amy grinned, "Thank you everybody, this is great,"_

_Sheldon nodded, "That Death Star is remarkably detailed," he craned his neck trying to get a closer look without letting go of Amy's hand._

_"Congratulations buddy, Amy," Leonard moved to pat Sheldon on his back and hug Amy._

_"Yeah you guys are perfect for each other, "Bernadette continued._

_"Oh holy cow, you're getting me started," Raj said, frantically waving his hands at his face to stop the tears._

_"Congrats guys," Howard said, "Although you should really be thanking me,"_

_"Howie!" Bernadette smacked his arm softly._

_"What? I set them up," he defended._

_Raj tried to speak but he was just too overwhelmed to fight for credit._

_"Well," Penny began, now standing in front of the death star, "Let's see what this bad boy can do," she pointed at the photographer who was setting up the lenses on his camera._

_Before Leonard spoke, Amy said, "She's talking about the Death Star,"_

_Everyone suppressed giggles as they stood in front of the camera, Sheldon and Amy in the middle._

_It was a memory they would cherish forever._

**TBBT**

Amy smiled, it was certainly one of the best days of her life.

"It was one of the best days of my life," Sheldon spoke.

Amy smiled, it always seemed like she was connected with Sheldon in more ways than one. He always knew what she was talking about and she understood him so well.

"It was," Amy said as she snuggled deeper into Sheldon's side.

"Do you remember Leonard's speech?" Sheldon asked.

Amy nodded as she smiled, "He said that you could be the most difficult person ever to walk the planet and that in every parallel universe you would be difficult," she smiled.

Sheldon nodded, "Then he said that even that didn't keep you away, he said that he was sure that in every universe Amy would have met Sheldon and in every universe they would be together,"

Amy stared into Sheldon's eyes, it was moments like this that caused her world to crumble and rebuild itself, stronger than ever.

"He was right," Sheldon whispered as Amy leaned in to kiss him.

As she pulled away from the kiss, she said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Sheldon responded.

She looked down at the album and turned the page, she found a picture of her and Sheldon having their first dance.

"Bernadette chose the perfect song," Amy remarked as she remembered.

**TBBT**

_As they received various congratulations from family members and friends, Penny came running up to them._

_"Come on guys, time to hit the dance floor," she ushered them towards the hardwood floor._

_Sheldon looked at Amy, "What are we going to dance?"_

_"I don't know," Amy replied._

_Sheldon looked at her, a look of confusion plastered on his face._

_They stood in the middle of the dance floor as the guests clapped around them._

_Raj spoke through the microphone at the front of the room._

_"Everybody, it's time for the happy couple's first dance!"_

_Everyone cheered but as the song began to play the room fell silent._

_Sheldon and Amy faced each other, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and she placed one on his shoulder, his hand on her back._

_Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_They moved to the rhythm of the music, looking into each other's eyes._

_One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have love you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Amy felt complete. As if this has been what she was working up to ever since the first drink they shared together._

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_Sheldon felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked at his wife. Her brown hair softly cascading down her shoulders, the tiara he got her proudly sitting on her head._

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Amy felt like the song was true for them. She had loved Sheldon for so long and she would have continued to wait for him if he wasn't ready. She would have waited until he wasn't afraid and even if he was never ready, she would live the rest of her life loving him._

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Sheldon forgot where they were until the people surrounding them began clapping. As the song ended he looked around them and noticed many of the women dabbing at their eyes, including Raj._

_He looked back down at Amy as she grinned at him._

_"That was perfect," she whispered to herself._

_"It was," he replied._


End file.
